The Darkness within
by shiks
Summary: Hilary never knew she kept such a darkness within her heart. But when she finally starts to beyblade thats when shell truly see the power of it and know not to be afraid...afraid of the dark pheniox... Please read I know its a crappy summary but the story
1. Chapter 1

I KNow I know I shouldnt be making new stories but...its a must..I mean no one reads the oldones anymore and its just sooo dipressing. -sigh- I hope you all enjoy this one...it might be my last storie.

Vamina

**I will never own beyblade**

She was running. Her labored breathing was beginning to worsen as she turned a corner all the while clutching her backpack closer.

He was coming …she could sense it.

'_I'm almost home!'_ She thought as her ruby red eyes glittered with unshed tears.

The foot steps of the person that was following her became louder and quicker.

She began to panic as she saw his fiery orange hair from the corner of her eyes.

"There's no point in running Hilary." She herd him call out to her.

In return Hilary tried desperately to quicken her pace.

"You can't run from the **_darkness_**…" She herd him hiss once more to her.

She held her breath as she saw the shadows start to rise around her.

"It's within you Hilary…."

Hilary cried out as she tripped spilling all the contents in her schoolbag onto the concrete floor. The shadows swiveled and twirled around her frail body.

"You **_can Never_** escape…"

Hilary gasped as blood began to pool from her right thigh. The Darkness bound her making it impossible for her to escape.

The person came into view. His unruly red/orange hair swayed slightly as the wind blew around them.

He looked at her through Emerald green eyes.

"Give it to me…" He whispered as he was now beside her.

"Give you what?" Hilary said confused.

"Give me your heart…Your Guardian…Your safe keeper to your soul." He said breathlessly as he rubbed her cheek gently.

She shivered at his touch.

"I don't know what you mean…." Hilary said

"I knew you would say that…" He said again as his lips drew closely to hers.

"B-but I really don't" Hilary cried out.

The person captured Hilary's lips into a small but powerful kiss.

Hilary's eyes lowered. The shadows soon dispersed from around her leaving her to fall into the arms of the mysterious person.

"Hilary…" He said before he hugged her closely to him.

"Who are you…?" Hilary mouthed. Black wings soon enveloped her

"As much as you want to run away…you can't Little One…"

"Why?"

"Because ….Its apart of you…and you will soon see…"

Hilary's eyes closed as she struggled to stay awake. The darkness was claiming her as its own. But alas she fell into a deep slumber.

**NEXT MORNING **

Hilary opened her eyes slowly. She moaned out in discomfort as she rolled out of her bed bringing bedcovers and all.

Her alarm clock rang to her annoyance as she slowly untangled herself from the bed covers on the floor. She groggily slammed the clock and tiredly walked down the cold dark hallway towards the bathroom.

As she took her shower she thought about her dream….. Her very disturbing dream. But suddenly she felt a very painful sting on her right thigh. It started to bleed again.

Her eyes widened in realization.

"No…" she said desperately she quickly turned her head to look into the mirror.

She let out a silent scream as she saw the same emerald eyes looking at her through the mirror.

"It wasn't a **Dream** Little One…" She herd him hiss.

Hilary slowly backed away from the mirror trying to cover herself as darkness once again approached her.

She quickly ran out the shower and into her room locking the door all the while.

"What's going on….am I becoming crazy?" Hilary thought out loud as she swiftly went to her closet to pick out an outfit to wear to Tyson's today.

When Hilary left the house she wore a white polo shirt with a Black pleated skirt that was just above her knees, she had white leg warmers with grey stockings and black converse's on. It was a cold snowy morning as she held her bubble gum pink jacket close to her for more warmth.

When she reached Tyson's house she noticed that none of the lights where on.

"I wonder what's going on…."

She tried the front door's knob to find it open. So she quietly let herself in.

Hilary crept slowly towards the living room as she already had taken off her coat and sneakers. To her surprise she found the boy's all watching a movie… a very scary one at that.

"Hi Guys…." Hilary said as she took a seat beside Kai.

"Shhhhhhhhhoooooooooshhhh…" Max and Tyson said as the turned to look at her.

"Oh…..sorry..."

Kai stared briefly at Hilary and then turned his attention back towards the T.V when the woman named Sahara got stabbed and screamed a terrible scream.

"Whoa…" Ray muttered as the woman soon had her head hopped off.

Tyson and Max hugged each other for comfort as the horrible site replayed in their minds.

Kenny tried desperately to not toss the popcorn in the air, but as soon as the Guy in the movie shrieked he couldn't help but send the bowl of popcorn flying towards the ceiling.

When it came back down it landed on Hilary's head, blocking her view from the next terrible seen to appear.

Everyone screamed in terror except for Kai and Hilary which she couldn't see cause of the bowl blocking her view.

"What! What HAPPENED?" Hilary cried out in anticipation.

Kai lifted the bowl from Hilary's head thus allowing her to see the after effects.

"Don't worry you didn't miss anything…" Kai said shortly after as he turned his attention back to the screen.

Hilary blinked at him then at everyone. Kenny was hiding under Ray's hair. (He had it out today) Daichi was asleep on the couch. Max and Tyson held each other from being frightened so badly, and Kai was well……he was being Kai.

Hilary smiled to herself as she looked back to the distraught movie.

When the movie was over and done everyone started to chat happily.

"So Hilary what did you think of the movie?" Tyson asked

"It was ok….I guess" Hilary answered back towards him.

She looked over towards Kai direction and found him talking to Ray….well sorta.

Ray was doing all the talking as he held out a small booklet towards him.

Hilary questioned the conversation.

"Hey what you guy's chatting about?" she asked

"Oh.. it's about the upcoming tournament.' Ray said quickly as he glanced at Kai to say something.

"But we have a problem." Kai said shortly.

Hilary tilted her head to the side.

"What's the problem?"

"Well you see Hilary we need 5 members on our team for this tournament but we only have 4." Ray told her sadly.

"Well you should have no problem in finding a Guy that's an excellent blader." Hilary proclaimed smartly,

"Well the thing is Hilary…It has to be a girl…."

**Ugh...I know its crappy..im getting crappy...but can you blaim me when no one reads your stories anymore...anyway please reveiw it would make me feel better and come check out my devaint art account..just go to google and type in vamina12...and youll get all the kaihil art ever!...atleast my art isnt crappy**


	2. Chapter 2

LOL! COOL! i updated...I hope you like this chapter..also

P.s. I do not own beyblade nor the bluehaired freak known as Kai that jumps through windows

Hilary looked at both of them.

"So that's the Problem?" Hilary asked again.

"Yup…" came Ray's sad reply as he looked to Kai.

Kai sighed and turned to explain another thing to Hilary.

"So you see….we where hoping you would accept our offer to become an official member of the team…" He said finishing the sentence.

Hilary gawked at Him and Ray.

"You can't be serious……."

Ray shook his head and held Hilary by the shoulders.

"We are serious….."

Hilary sighed and looked away.

"When do I start..?"

Kai gave her a look.

"We start today….so hurry and bring your ass outside Kenny already designee a Beyblade for you."

"You mean you guys planned this?" Hilary asked in disbelief once again.

"Well yeah……" Ray said smiling as he stood by the doorway and held it open for her and Kai to walk threw.

"Thank you…" Hilary said to Ray as she stepped threw outside only to be greeted with the site of Tyson and Max Beyblading.

Hilary sat down next to Kenny as he typed something down in Dizzy.

"**Hey easy on the key's chief! I'm starting to feel the burn!"** Dizzy exclaimed.

"Oh sorry Dizzy…." Kenny said sheepishly as he held the laptop gently towards him.

Hilary giggled at the kind of relationship Kenny had with Dizzy.

Kenny noticed Hilary's giggle and turned sharply around to face her.

He blushed.

This made Hilary giggle more.

Kenny pouted at the girl and turned away.

Hilary stopped giggling and made a face that said 'I Am Confused'

Kenny turned around as saw Hilary's look and quickly apologized for his moodiness.

Hilary smiled at him.

"It's ok Chief."

Kenny nodded and turned to look at the battle when he caught Kai's stare in his gaze. He gulped, Kai didn't look too pleased.

Hilary interrupted his thoughts.

"Kenny Kai told me you had a beyblade for me?"

"Oh Thank you Hilary for reminding me!" Kenny exclaimed as he dug threw his bag.

He sighed when he finally retrieved a small black and red Blade.

"Here you go Hilary." Kenny said enthusiastically as he handed the girl the blade.

He then gave her a ripcord Launcher that was Black and Gray.

"THANK YOU KENNY!" Hilary squealed as she glomped Kenny.

Kenny blushed and struggled under her weight.

"H-Hilary g-g-get off…" he said panicking.

Hilary herd his plea and sat up quickly.

"sorry Chief…I couldn't help myself…."

"Hilary it's your turn…" said a voice from the doorway.

She looked to see Ray grinning at her.

Hilary sighed and removed herself from her comfy spot.

She went to the Bey Dish to practice with Kai.

**A month Later**

The crowds where going wild in their seats. Not an Eye or Ear was in Peace as some people screeched louder than others, and some removed some clothing from the excited ness.

It was the Blade Breakers and Blitterz turn.

Tyson and Kai won their matches, while Ray and Max lost theirs…..this put them at a tie with the other team. That means it was all up to Hilary now.

"**Alright everybody! We are now up to our last match for the day!"** Said the Jazzman cheerfully into the speaker.

The crowd went wild once more, but all the more became quiet again once the Jazzman continued his speech.

"**And Now! Blitterz team is sending out their leader MICHEAL!"**

The crowd screamed and cheered for a boy with Grey hair and Hazel eyes.

He stepped up on the stadium waiting for his opponent to show up.

"**The Beyblade Breakers Team is sending their rookie Hilary Tachibana out! Everyone give this little lady some Love! This is her first time competing in a tournament!"**

The crowd now was all standing up and cheering Hilary when she uneasily stepped up the stadium.

She blushed some more when she received a couple of Hot whistles.

"Stop blushing and get ready for the beating of your life…" Hilary herd Michael hiss from the other side of the dish.

Hilary felt a vein pop as she took out her launcher and Beyblade.

'_The nerve of this guy'_ Hilary growled in her head.

The famous count down went off between the two bladers and then the matched started.

Michael glared at Hilary when he almost smacked her blade out the dish.

"Come on girl! At least give me a fight!" He screeched at her as he continued to unmercifully hammer her blade with his own blue and gray blade.

Hilary was struggling to stay in the dish. Her breath became labored.

Michael sighed an annoyed sigh.

"Listen me and my team have things to do….."

Hilary quickly stared up at him. Catching his Hazel eyes in her own crimson ruby.

Michael looked away.

"Listen your pretty cute and all….but. I HAVE TO FINISH THIS MATCH! GO GYZELL!"

As Michael called out to his blade as a fiery dragon that had golden talons appeared from the blade.

Hilary lost her breath and fell to her knees; she knew what was going to happen.

Tyson tried to get to Hilary, but Max and Ray where holding him back.

"HILARY!" Tyson yelled.

Hilary didn't turn around to face him. She was probably too afraid to take her eyes away.

"HILARY GET AWAY!" Tyson screamed. He then tried to move to her again but this time was pinned to the ground by Kai.

"Calm down Tyson." Kai whispered as he too stared at the brunette girl with worry.

"**This looks bad chief…"** Dizzy said frantically.

"What's the status Dizzy?" Kenny asked in the same manner.

By now the whole team was gathered around Kenny for information.

"**Well it looks like Hilary is going to lose, and where going to lose the tournament…and if Hilary survives the attack, she's going to be seriously injured"**

"WHAT!" everyone all gasped at once, as they turned around again to see a struggling Hilary.

"Isn't there anyway for her to win this match." Max asked sadly.

"No, I'm sorry Guys …" Kenny said while shaking his head.

"As much as we wan to do something….we can't….all we can do is watch…." Ray said as he sat down again, silently praying for his team member and friend.

Hilary's knees buckled to the ground as she stared up at the powerful bitbeast. She was cowering from the fear that grew every second.

"I'm sorry Girl...truly I am…" Michael said all the while grinning at the fallen girl.

"GYZELLLLL! FINAL CORUPTION!"

The Dragon Bitbeast standed proudly and let out a mighty roar. Visible fire beams could be seen charging in the Dragons mouth.

Michael was laughing wildly as he stared at the scared Hilary.

Hilary silently cried as she closed her eyes. The Dragon beast was letting out its powerful attack at her.

'_Help…'_ Hilary thought as she felt the intense heat being sent towards her frail body.

Tyson. Kai, Max, Kenny, and Ray helplessly stood there, as they what was going to happen. Tyson dropped to his knees while Max went to comfort him.

Kai just stood there an emotionless face plastered on.

Then There was a big explosion.

When things cleared up everyone in the stadium gasped.

Hilary once again felt that familiar darkness. She gasped as she was once again surrounded by shadows.

OMFG REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW! ...ill be waiting for your reveiws...yes ill will wait for them...please reveiw


	3. Chapter 3

**Wooo sorry I didn't update…but I did now! Im so sorry if this chapter seems short im updating again next week so don't worry and just read and injoy.**

**p.s I don't own beyblade else I would have put pokemon as the bitbeast.**

Hilary once again felt that familiar darkness. She gasped as she was once again surrounded by shadows.

In front of the brunette was a dark spirit. It took no form. It was just a black blob floating around her in a dark place.

"Where am I...?" asked Hilary questionably as she stared at her setting.

"_you are within the confines within your soul"_ She herd the spirit coo.

Hilary didn't say anything. As she looked down at her faded feet.

"I'm naked…" she whispered.

"_Little one….it means nothing for you and I are one…"_ Said the spirit.

Hilary looked up just in time to see the spirit shoot towards her.

She let out a shrill scream that could not be herd.

**000000000oooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000oooooooooo**

Hilary eyes shot open from the ground. She could hear the crowd going wild.

She quickly looked up to see what had stopped the attack from hitting her body.

"No way…" was all she muttered. Right then and there was an elegant black phoenix shielding her from harm.

"Black Dranzer…" Kai said as he stared wide eyed at the bitbeast he thought was destroyed.

"WICKED!" Tyson and Max screamed gleefully as they spun around in happiness.

Kenny and Ray sighed and grinned.

"**It looks like this match is just getting started!" ** Chirped Dizzy from the labtop.

Hilary stood up shakily as Black Dranzer nudged her affectionately to getup.

"Thanks…" Hilary said tearfully as she petted the graceful Phoenixes head softly.

"HEY!" she herd someone shriek from across the dish.

Hilary looked up to see her opponent Michael stare right back at her with a crazy look in his hazel eyes.

"WHERE NOT THREW JUST YET!" He screamed as he sent his blue blade into hers.

Hilary flinched from the harshness in his voice.

"GYZELL! FINISH THEM OFF!" Michael screamed as he brought his hand up in the air as if to be doing the attack himself.

Hilary stared fearfully at the Dragon bitbeast all the while forgetting the Dark Phoenix that stood proudly beside her.

"_Don't be afraid little one…Ill never let you get hurt…" _It said while flashing its blood red crimson eyes at her.

Hilary looked up to the Phoenix and smiled gratefully. She nodded her head in an approval.

"attack…" was all she muttered before the Black Dranzer spreaded its graceful dark wings in the air and letting out a shrill mighty cry as black fires erupted from within the beydish.

Black fire Clashed with Red and soon another explosion.

Everyone shielded themselves from the debris that flew from the broken beydish.

Hilary cringed as she was thrown back from the force of the attack.

When the dust and particles cleared all was quiet.

Michael fell to his knees in shock as He saw his blade unmoving beside him.

It was all clear to everyone that a certain black and red blade was still going inside the dish.

Hilary smiled sheepishly at the dish.

"We won…" was all she muttered before she fell to the ground. Fatigue finally taking its toll on her.

Tyson ran towards Hilary, this time he wasn't held back. He stared at his now fellow teammate and best friend. Black feathers surrounded the brunette's body as her blade finally came to a stop.

"Hilary…" He said softly as he knelt down to shake her.

It was still quiet.

"Hilary!.." He said a little louder this time… still her eyes had yet to open.

"HILARY!" He hollered this time in her ears. Her Ruby eyes flashed open quickly as she glared at Tyson.

" ANY LOUDER!" She hollered right back as she sat up.

"You're okay…" He whispered weakly as he hugged her.

Hilary stiffened in his hold but then returned the hug gratefully when she realized her navy haired friend was crying softly on her shoulder.

"Because of you we won the tournament…." She herd a rough voice say from behind her. Tyson and Hilary looked up to see Kai smirking at her.

Kai walked up to ruby eyed girl and ruffled her hair playfully.

"we had some doubts…..but still you won."

"Kai…" Hilary said as a small grin crept up to her delicate face.

She turned around to find Max, Ray, and Kenny all grinning proudly at her.

"Woah! What The----" Hilary screeched as she found herself being lifted up to Rest on top of Kai's broad shoulders.

The crowd screamed cheerfully and joyfully as they saw the winning team walk towards the shocked Jazzman.

"**GIVE IT UP FOR THE BLADEBREAKERS!"** He said finally as he handed them a Gold and Crystal 4ft trophy.

The photographer came and took the winning picture. Which held nothing but giggles and smiles. Heck even Kai was finally smiling.

When Hilary and the others where exciting the building to catch their ride, they saw Michael rush to them.

He stopped to catch his breath.

"What do you want…?" Tyson hissed.

"I just wanted to say to the girl….good match." He said glancing at Hilary.

He extended his hand to her.

Hilary looked at him and grunted. "I have a name you know…"

Michael sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to say g-good match H-Hilary" He said uneasily as he still held his hand out for her to shake.

Hilary smiled as she happily shook his hand. "Good Match Michael!"

She saw Michael flush, which made her giggle.

"Alright already…." Kai said as he dragged Hilary away from The Hazel eyed boy. Hilary followed but looks back to wave goodbye.

Michael waved back to and sighed at he ran a hand threw his messy gray hair. He soon felt something nudge him on his side. And looked down to see A girl with Long pink hair a purple eyes smile smugly at him.

"What a girl!" She said cheerfully as they both watched Hilary walk away with her teammates.

Michael just grunted.

"You probably Regret letting go such a Remarkable girl…" said the girl as she grinned up to her team captain.

"No I don't…" Came Michaels silent reply

"Huh?"

"I already have a remarkable girl in my life…" He said again locking his eyes with the pinkette.

"Oh?" She said mockingly.

"Yes…" He said as he drew his face closer to hers.

"I wonder who?" Breathed the girl.

"You." Was the simple reply before he finally kissed her.

Clapping could be herd from all around.

"ITS ABOUT TIME THOSE TWO GOT TOGETHER!" they herd somebody yell.

They both laughed into the kiss.

Hilary felt her blade give off a warmth while they walked to van and stopped.

"Whats wrong Hill?" Max asked worriedly.

"I-its my beyblade…" ….was all she muttered as she took it out.

**I know you guys hate me…but ill be updating next week..im sorry for the crappy chapter….it shouldn't have bin so danm crappy….and im sorry for the cliffie…………….(pleads) Please review though…..i need reviews……**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! And as a bonus..ill update Blood Lust…well that's if you want me to tomorrow……SO REVIEW!**


End file.
